ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Genos vs Baiken
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! An S-class Hero meets his match as a Gear Killer gets in his way of training. With Saitama busy with pointless Heroic Cwap, will Genos, and his robotic body prove he can be more than a student level learner, or will Baiken show her arm has plenty of uses, and is an expert at Swordsmanship? The battle of two hardcore franchises begins...! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Genos.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Baiken.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: Z CITY As Genos was fighting another Hero, a woman, seemingly youthful, though quite elderly perhaps was smoking with her Kiseru Pipe. She was impatient, and her smoking isn't helping matters either. After a brutal fight, Genos emerged victorious. However, he was only warming up and wanted a real challenge that would put his former master to shame. The woman simply got up. Woman: Who exactly are you, you mechanical freak? Genos: Freak is an understatement, ma'am. Genos, I always wish to be stronger as I fight. Baiken: Baiken; & you don't have a damn clue what it's like to fight, Genos; or whatever you are! You fight to be stronger; Bullshit! I fight because I have no choice in the matter! (Cues Guilty Gear X2 OST-"Suck a Sage") Genos: WHOA! Cool it, take it easy. Baiken: You never fought opponents as scary as the ones I fled from as a child! That's why I lost my arm! That's why you'll never understand!! Genos was interested though... Genos: If it means beating you into shape; I'll do just that... Baiken: That is more like it, Demon Cyborg. STRIKE AT ME!!! The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! ENGAGE! 59.9-51.3: Baiken knew the only way to win is head on. Genos shot an energy beam at Baiken, who shot out missiles as a distraction. But the Hypercomputer Cyborg was undeterred, and simply shot simple bursts at a time to keep Baiken in check. But Baiken can easily handle Ky Kiske; this is a cakewalk, she thought. Genos made a decent strategy of conserving Core energy by not using as much, and his top notch precision is keeping Baiken at bay, just in time for him to burn her good... 50.4-36.9: Genos combined his arms to create a giant cannon that made a ginormous burst of heat. However, his radar detected that Baiken easily avoided the attack, so he deactivated his cannon, and moved faster, effectively blocking Baiken and her path. Both looked at each other seriously, then... SHING!!! Baiken cut off Genos' arm, but... The battle should've ended there. Genos turned around, and put his palm at Baiken. She could only cower, and run as Genos ignited his flame. He then followed suit of Baiken... 36.3-21.5: As Baiken ran, Genos only cornered her everywhere she went, almost like teleporting. 31.8-27.5: Genos: (Teleporting) You have nowhere to run. An attractive cripple like you should know when to summit... 27.4-19.9: Then Baiken noticed a shining energy emmiting from Genos' abdomen. She was under the idea that's Genos' supposed core. Reckless, she timed her stab with her katana like a iaido blade, and it worked. She stabbed the Core, but that still didn't stop Genos from persisting... 17.2-4.8: The reason Baiken has yet to do a Dead Angle Attack is simply that Genos is too fast for them. But now he's is running low on energy, and is on the verse of losing. Genos decided in order to kill Baiken, he needed to use everything he has. Genos then shot a huge burst of fire, understanding that no matter what happens, he's going to die a robot. Baiken knew stabbing the core wasn't enough, but has one last idea. As she tried to slice Genos' head off, his pyrokinetics burnt Baiken's good arm off. Angry, she pointed her right arm at Genos, and shot some missiles at his head... (Guilty Gear X2 OST-"Suck a Sage" Ends.) 4.7-0.1: Just as Baiken grabbed her burnt arm, doubled over, and landed on the ground, left arm gushing blood violently. Genos' core shut down as his face was blown off; forcing him to fall into Baiken's rapidly increasing Blood Pool... DOUBLE K.O.! later... (Cues Suzumiya Haruhi OST - Oi oi) A huge crowd of people were surrounding the bodies that originally were trying to test their meddle. They had many to say... Civilian 12: That bitch's jugs shouldn't have hid forever; how the fuck does she do it?! Civilian 3: So Genos is dead, so... Who was his assailant? Civilian 36: HOLY MOTHER OF RAPELAY! That's Baiken! I knew her somewhere! Why she never appeared in Xrd, I dunno... Civilian 8: Damn... I dunno how old she was, but I would LOVE to smurf her! ... What? (Cues Saya no Uta OST 11 SCREAM) That's when a certain someone blasted his way through the crowd as a result of one attack. It was Garou, and he was inspecting the bodies. Garou: Well... How unfortunate of Saitama's so-called pupil to fall alongside this slut... Heh. She must have regretted fighting him... That was when a portal to what looked like hell opened, revealing somebody everyone but Garou knew. Garou: Who, the hell are you, you fricken douche in a suit?! ???: I shall bring you to the last location of your life... GAROU! TO BE CONTINUED! (Saya no Uta OST 11 SCREAM Ends.) Results/Credits (Cues Halo 4 - Main Menu Music HD) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Genos is from ONE PUNCH MAN, owned by One & Yusuke Murata. Baiken is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works/SEGA. Suck a Sage is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works/SEGA. Oi oi is from Haruhi Suzumiya, owned by DENGEKI BUNKO. SCREAM is from Saya no Uta, owned by Nitro+. Main Menu Music is from HALO 4, owned by microsoft studios/343 enterprises. Garou will return in SEASON VIII... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:One Minute Melees with Music